True Colors
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: A short little one shot tag to Lazarus Rising, on how I think Dean's talk with Castiel could go.


**True Colors**

**Summary. . . . . A short one shot tag for Lazarus Rising, on how I think Dean's talk with Castiel could go. **

**Disclaimer. . . . . . The guys don't belong to me, I'm just loaning them.**

**A.N. . . . . . Couldn't let this one go, hope that you enjoy. Thanks to darksupernatural for looking over this for me, that being said all mistakes are mine!**

"We have need of you. We have work we need you to do, Dean!"

Dean stared incredulously at Castiel before answering. "Why do you think I would help you? After everything my family has lost, why should I help you now? Where was God when my Mom died? Or when my Dad died? I have no reason to believe in faith, no reason to believe in God. Why should I help him now, when he has done so little for me, when I don't even think he exists?"

"He brought you back Dean."

"And what? I now have to do his bidding? I now have to bend to his rules?"

"He could send you back."

Dean stayed quiet at that statement, his face betraying none of the anxiety his insides were going through.

"Dean we have work for you."

"So you keep saying. What work?"

"Search deep down Dean, I think you already know what our work entails."

"Believe me, I'm one lost soldier here. What work? And don't you give me anymore of your cryptic mumbo jumbo."

"Sam!"

If he thought it would help, if he thought it would kill Castiel, Dean would have thrust Ruby's blade back into the angels body at the mere mention of Sam's name. Instead he just ground out. "Leave my brother out of this! Leave Sam alone!"

"We can't do that Dean. Sam is what this is all about. This has always been about Sam, everything that ever happened, your Mom, her friends, your Father, you. It has always been a ploy, a strategy to get to Sam, to make him ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For the destiny they have mapped out for him. Ready for leadership, ready for the command they have prepared for him."

"I don't understand?"

"Sam's been chosen, Dean. Chosen to become the new leader of the underworlds topside troops. At the moment Sam's fighting a battle within himself Dean. Good or evil? A battle he is starting, through outside help, to lose. If he loses, all hell will break loose."

:I still don't understand. Sam's not evil, he will never be evil, he fights evil. He'll never turn, you're wrong!"

"Are we? Think back Dean, think back to those dark hours before you descended. You saw Sam's true colors, you saw what lurks inside him, you saw the battle that rages, you saw his real face."

"No! I saw a hallucination, a figment of my imagination. What I saw wasn't real!"

"That was Sam, Dean. That was your brother, and since then things have gotten even worse. Sam's changing Dean, becoming what they want him to be, being manipulated by sources wishing to use his power for their own goals, sources hoping to gain higher status within the underworld."

"Sam wouldn't turn. He's not even using his powers anymore."

"Are you sure about that, Dean? What do you think he has been doing while you've been away? What do you think he is doing right now?"

"Killing as many demons as possible. I told you, Sam will not turn darkside."

"And how's he been killing them Dean? Do you really think he has got rid of as many as he has by just using Ruby's knife?"

Yes! You underestimate him, he's stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for."

"We don't underestimate Sam's strength, we never have. Your the one that does that Dean. Sam's powers are getting stronger and stronger, and you're refusing to believe that. Why do you think we brought you back? Only you can prevent the destiny the demons have mapped out for him from happening. Only you can change it."

"No! I refuse to believe Sam lied to me!"

"Where is he then?"

"He was hungry. He's out getting something to eat. Plus I didn't tell him about this, I didn't want him here when I didn't know what we were going up against, not knowing who or what you are."

"You're wrong again, Dean. Sam's gone to a diner, but not to eat. When have you ever known your brother to eat a burger?"

Dean thought back to Sam's words and wondered why he hadn't picked up on the slip earlier, that thought though was pushed to the back of his mind as something else crossed it. "How did you know Sam went for the burger?"

"We know everything, Dean. Are you willing to believe us now?"

Still unsure, yet wanting to believe that there was someone on their side, Dean nodded his head. "What do I have to do?"

**A.N. . . . . . . As always thank you so much for reading, will catch you soon with new updates to my other fics, Peanut x**


End file.
